The rapid increase in vehicle traffic on the roads and the associated queues and travel time extensions are resulting in increased efforts worldwide to identify traffic states and to take them into account for the route selection or for route calculation in navigation systems or driver assistance systems.
Many driver assistance systems can be significantly upgraded or improved through the addition of a digital map. However, digital maps are usually already outdated when they are delivered. It is therefore imperative for the map to be updated if the digital map is intended to be consistent with current circumstances. However, these updates comprise a large volume of data, since the whole map is always brought up to date.
In addition, the updates generally only depict a road situation which is already a considerable time in the past. The reason for this is, inter alia, that the volume of data to be processed is relatively large and it therefore sometimes takes a relatively long time before a corresponding update file is generated and transmitted to the vehicle system.